Namida No Regret
by Seira Montgomery
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, dan kini aku ingin berbagi kisahku dengan kalian. RnR please    oneshoot XD


**Namida no Regret**

**Seira Montgomery**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, dll**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasuHina.**

**Genre : Romance**

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, berumur 30 tahun, dan kabar baiknya sudah menikah. Aku adalah seorang direktur disebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang industri kosmetik, Uchiha Corporation. Ah, tentu saja bukan ini yang ingin aku ceritakan, kehidupanku juga bergejolak pada saat remaja dan aku ingin menceritakan tentang cinta pertamaku dan sampai sekarang masih mempunyai tempat dihatiku, Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun!" Suara itu, Sakura. Dia memanggilku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari gerbang sekolah, sepertinya dia menungguku. Jika kalian bertanya apakah aku dengannya sepasang kekasih, maka aku dengan berat hati menjawab tidak. Kami sayangnya hanya dalam taraf persahabatan, ya tentu saja berat bersahabat dengan gadis yang kau cinta dan aku sangat menyesal akan hal itu. Dan lihat, Sakura sepertinya sudah tidak sabar lagi menungguku dan sekarang dia berlari kearahku.

"Sasuke-kun, kau lamban sekali. Aku sudah menunggumu selama 4 menit dan kau hanya berpindah 3 meter? Apa kau melamun?" Sakura mendongak memperhatikanku dan aku hanya bergumam tak jelas alias nervous.

"Sasuke-kun! Tolong jangan hanya hn, hn, hn. Aku berbicara kepadamu" Dia mengerutkan alisnya dan benar-benar memberikan penekanan pada kata hn.

"Aku mendengarnya." Ujarku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya, sejujurnya aku bukan berjalan meninggalkannya tapi berjalan untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang entah kenapa panas. Aku dapat mendengar langkah kakinya dibelakangku, sesekali dia berhenti untuk menjawab ucapan selamat pagi dari teman-temannya. Aku tidak punya banyak teman, hanya sekelompok orang yang menamai dirinya 'Sasuke fans club' dan aku tak peduli pada mereka tentu saja. Oh ya, dan mengenai Sakura dia adalah seorang gadis cantik berwarna pink, maksudku rambutnya yang nyentrik itu benar-benar berwarna pink. Tubuhnya proposional, kakinya jenjang, matanya berwarna jade dan aku menyukai bentuk matanya yang 'girly'. Apa dalam bayanganmu rambutnya panjang sepinggang dan berayun dengan anggun saat dia berjalan? Salah, rambutnya pendek hanya sebahu. Sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukai wanita berambut panjang, tapi ada pengecualian untuk Sakura. Dan bibirnya, ibunya sangat pintar memilih bentuk bibir anaknya, bibirnya sangat 'bagus'. Hidung mancung dan pipi penuh yang memerah seperti buah tomat ranum adalah daya tariknya yang tak bisa diabaikan.

Dengan wajah dan tubuh begitu Sakura sudah menjadi idola disekolah kami, dan aku sangat membenci itu. Ya ampun! Lihat bocah batok kelapa dengan alis mata tebal yang menjijikkan itu! Dia mendekati Sakura-ku dengan gaya yang hampir membuat seluruh sekolah berteriak. Tapi untungnya Sakura baik hati jadi tidak menghiraukan bocah itu dan malah berjalan disampingku sebagai—sahabatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tak pernah melihatmu jalan dengan seorang gadispun." Ujarnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Aku.. belum menyukai siapa-siapa." Ujarku, dan aku sangat menyesal akan hal itu sekarang.

"Benarkah?" Ujarnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar senang. Dan bodohnya aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kearah kelasku setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut Sakura. Sesampainya dikelas aku merasa seperti keledai dungu yang benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan makanan yang sudah ada didepanku, menjengkelkan. Padahal aku bisa saja bertanya kenapa? Dan kemudian aku jadian dengan Sakura. Yah, aku masih sangat naif dan penakut.

Sampai ketika kami sudah bekerja, aku masih menyukai Sakura dan belum pernah mendekati satu orang perempuanpun. Sedangkan Sakura, dia tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan dewasa dengan feromon yang sangat kuat, dia jadi makin anggun dan rambutnya! Ya tuhan, rambutnya benar-benar berayun dengan anggun sepinggang dan aku makin mencintainya. Aku sudah menyiapkan tekad selama 8 tahun ini dan besok aku akan melamarnya, aku sudah menyiapkan cincin pertunangan yang pasti akan sangat disukai Sakura, memilih tempat yang romantis dan hari yang baik menurutku, hari ulang tahunku. Ah, itu dia! Sakura sudah menungguku dibangku taman tempat biasa kami makan Takoyaki.

"Hai, Sakura. Sudah lama?" Aku berusaha tersenyum seindah mungkin didepannya, dan dia membalas senyumku.

"Tidak, baru saja. Sasuke-kun.. ayo kita makan Takoyaki!" Ujarnya sambil menarik ujung jaket ku.

"oh, oke." Aku pun membeli Takoyaki untuk kami berdua dan Sakura menunggu dibangku itu. Persis seperti hari-hari sebelum ini dan kami seakan tidak pernah bosan makan Takoyaki seumur hidup.

"Sasuke-kun, setelah ini ayo kita ke sekolah." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum riang sekali, mau tak mau akupun ikut tersenyum, tapi aku merasa aneh dengan Sakura, biasanya pada hari ulang tahunku dia selalu memberikan kejutan dan menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan 'otanjoubi omedettou' tapi sekarang tidak lagi, ah mungkin di sekolah nanti. Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan ke sekolah, memang sekolah dan taman tidak terlalu jauh. Hangat tangan Sakura tak pernah aku lupakan, tak akan pernah. Setelah sampai didekat gerbang sekolah, Sakura berlari dan berdiri di tempat biasanya di menungguku.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ujarnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya persis seperti dulu, aku tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Kau lamban sekali Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa senyum itu terkesan menyedihkan.

"Hn." Akupun tersenyum dan bergumam seperti biasa. Dan Sakura kembali mengomeliku, entah keberapa kalinya dia mengkritik sikap ku yang acuh tak acuh tapi aku tak pernah berubah, tentu saja aku ini Uchiha. Dan kami berdua pun berjalan masuk kesekolah, ternyata disekolah sedang ramai oleh alumni dan kami bertemu dengan teman-teman lama, termasuk si alis mata tebal itu.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun, ikut aku!" Ajak Sakura sambil menggandeng tanganku. Dalam pikiranku, aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya dan pulang dari sini aku akan melamarnya, tak sadar aku pun tersenyum. Kami berhenti tepat didepan lokerku, ada apa ini? Batinku.

"Sasuke-kun, bukalah." Ujar Sakura tanpa melihatku. Dengan agak takut aku pun membuka lokerku, dan disana ada sepucuk surat yang sudah lusuh dari amplopnya aku tahu bahwa itu surat cinta, belum tersentuh dan sudah berdebu.

"itu—Suratku untukmu Sasuke-kun, dulu sekali saat upacara perpisahan aku sudah meng-emailmu untuk mengambil surat ku didalam lokermu. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa kau tak mengambilnya." Ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Aku terkejut, ya aku dapat e-mail dari Sakura tapi aku tak terlalu memerdulikannya karena aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya pulang sekolah dan dia selalu berada didekatku, jadi untuk apa surat?

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang baca saja. " Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum, tapi matanya sudah berair. Ya tuhan! Apa aku sudah menyakitinya? Badanku panas dingin sekarang bahkan aku tak sanggup bernafas, tenggorokanku serasa mengembang , perih dan tercekat. Perlahan aku membuka amplopnya dan membaca tulisan tangan Sakura. Surat itu cantik dan berwarna-warni persis surat anak perempuan.

**Untuk Sasuke-kun 3**

** Hai Sasuke-kun, aku aneh ya menulis surat padahal kita setiap hari bertemu. Ahihi :D Sasuke-kun, mungkin kau tak menyadarinya. Selama ini aku memperhatikanmu, mungkin kau hanya menganggap aku sahabat, tapi aku tidak.**

** Aku menyukaimu, kau tumbuh menjadi seorang yang sangat keren dan dewasa sedangkan aku tidak, aku masih tetap gadis lemah yang kekanak-kanakan. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau tak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun, dan kau tahu? Saat kau bilang bahwa kau tak menyukai siapa-siapa aku sangat senang, sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis bahagia.**

** Apakah sampai sekarang masih begitu Sasuke-kun? Aku harap iya. Aku tahu bahwa kau menyukai gadis berambut panjang, dan aku berjanji tak akan memotong pendek rambutku lagi. Sasuke-kun, temuilah aku ditaman sore ini. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku dengan lebih dewasa dan pada saat itu, aku sudah siap menerima apapun jawabanmu.**

**Dari Sakura-chan**

"Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar menunggumu pada saat itu." Ujar Sakura yang kini sudah menangis. Aku terdiam, segalanya seakan berhenti. Ingin rasanya aku ditelan bumi dan menghilang dari hadapan Sakura saat ini. Karena asumsiku bahwa sakura selalu berada disampingku aku mengabaikannya, dan sekarang Sakura menangis dihapanku karenaku. Dan apa yang mampu kulakukan? Aku hanya diam menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku menunggumu sampai pagi, untung saja tak ada preman yang lewat. Dan pagi itu kau mencarikukan? Aku tahu kaulah yang telah mengantarku pulang dan merawatku saat aku terserang demam saat itu. Dan aku semakin menyukaimu dan bahkan aku sudah mencintaimu, tapi aku lelah Sasuke-kun, sementara orangtuaku sudah menyuruhku menikah. Aku berusaha melupakanmu, itu bagian tersulit Sasuke-kun. Aku mati-matian berusaha melupakanmu, kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu sedangkan kau selalu ada disisiku. Tapi aku sadar aku harus. Melihat sikapmu padaku yang tak berubah sedikitpun padahal aku sudah berusaha tampil cantikdan menjadi wanita feminim, aku tahu bahwa kau sudah tak mungkin mencintaiku. Dan mulai saat itu aku berkenalan secara tak sengaja dengan seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu dulu tapi saat itu Sasuke-kun sangat sibuk di perusahaan dan Naruto juga tak mempunyai waktu luang. Aku bertekad tak akan melupakanmu sebagai cinta pertamaku, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura, suaranya masih bergetar tapi sudah berangsur-angsur tenang. Sedangkan aku?

Aku pusing, mataku berkunang-kunang. Hatiku sangat perih mendengar Sakura sudah memiliki orang lain, tapi jauh didalam hatiku aku masih berharap bahwa Sakura tidak punya hubungan spesial dengan Naruto.

"Sakura, apa—."

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan menikah hari minggu ini. Aku harap kau mau datang, aku sangat berharap kau mau datang. Terimakasih sudah menjagaku dan menjadi sahabatku selama ini Sasuke-kun."

Ya tuhan, dia mau menikah sedangkan aku belum sempat melamarnya bahkan menjawab peryataan cintanya, sedangkan Naruto dia bahkan sudah melamar Sakura padahal aku yang terlebih dahulu mencintai Sakura. Seperti ada lubang hitam yang menganga dihatiku, aku menyesal telah mengabaikan Sakura dan terlalu penakut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ku.

"Sakura, aku akan hadir." Ujarku, mataku sudah berair sekarang dan aku hampir menangis, padahal aku tak pernah menangis selama ini. 3 hari lagi aku akan kehilangan Sakura, dia benar-benar akan menikah. Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku harap semua ini hanya mimpi dan aku akan terbangun dengan e-mail dari Sakura yang berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"Sasuke-kun, otanjoubi omedettou." Ujar Sakura, pipinya masih penuh dan dia tersenyum sangat tulus padaku, kemudian dia mengecup pipiku. Dan aku menangis, didepan orang yang aku cintai, satu-satunya wanita dihatiku. Sakura agaknya terkejut, kemudian dia menghapus air mataku dan memelukku. Akupun memeluknya, pelukan terakhir sebelum dia menjadi milik orang lain.

"Sakura, terimakasih." Ujarku perlahan.

Setelah mengantar Sakura pulang, aku pergi ketempat dimana aku berencana melamar Sakura. Segalanya sudah aku persiapkan bahkan aku sudah menyewa sebuah grup orkestra, tapi aku hanya duduk sendirian dan menegak anggur sendirian, tanpa Sakura. Aku menghabiskan malam itu dengan hati yang tak menentu, limbung, pasrah, emosi, marah, rindu, benci, cinta, patah hati, dan terluka. Aku sadar bahwa semua ini salahku, aku telah menyia-nyiakannya, dan sekarang aku menyesal—sangat menyesal.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu." Ujarku pelan pada angin kosong.

Hari itu, hari minggu. Aku melihat Sakura sangat cantik dengan pakaian pengantin, dan dia tersenyum bahagia disamping pedamping hidupnya, Naruto. Aku sakit hati, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura bahwa aku akan datang. Dan gadis itu—sahabatku, dia berjalan kearahku sambil melambaikan tangannya persis seperti saat menungguku digerbang sekolah, tapi kini dia bukan lagi milikku seorang dia sudah mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Sasuke-kun, ini Naruto—suamiku." Ujar Sakura, kemudian seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan senyum yang sangat ramah menyalamiku dan merangkulku.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal Sasuke." Ujarnya riang. Aku tersenyum tulus, agaknya pria ini baik dan pasti akan menjaga Sakura dengan baik.

"Naruto, aku titip Sakura, dan bila ada apa-apa dengannya atau dia menangis karenamu aku akan membunuhmu." Ujarku, Naruto kelihatan terkejut tapi kemudian dia tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku berjanji." Ujarnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat kami, kemudian dia mengenggam tanganku dan tangan Naruto. Kami tertawa bersama, walaupun aku sakit hati. Tapi aku berusaha untuk melupakan Sakura sama seperti saat Sakura berusaha melupakanku.

Dan sekarang, aku sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita baik bernama Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata dalah teman Sakura, Sakura juga yang mengenalkannya kepadaku. Dan jika kalian bertanya apakah aku mencintainya, maka aku akan menjawab 'iya' dan 'aku sedang berusaha dan akan memperlakukannya dengan baik.' Tapi Sakura akan terus berada di hatiku.

**Hai! Ini fic oneshoot yang saya buat untuk menembus ke alpaan saya karena sudah lama tidak meng-update fic Taxi's Love. Semoga reader suka. Terimakasih.**

**Review please.. tolong tinggalkan jejak bahwa kalian sudah membaca fic saya.**

**Sign**

**Seira Montgomery**


End file.
